The Return of Vilgon
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: The enigmatic alien returns.


**Another guestsurprise story! Enjoy and no flames!**

* * *

"Help! Help!" Cassie pleaded, trying to get out of the cage.

"Sorry my dear, but I need you to help me. The other plumbers here have failed and we need to see if the creature in this cage is Vilgon or not." Albedo laughed.

"Let me out of here! He'll kill me!" She pleaded.

"Let us hope not; I need to see if he has the royal birthmark on his stomach. The other Plumbers were almost killed or lost a limb while trying to check. You are the only one left in the base." He chuckled deviously. He had kidnapped her when the others were not looking and now he locked her in the cage!

Cassie then heard some noise behind her; she slowly turned and gasped in terror as she saw a beast looking at her and growling. He had one arm still chained to the wall, but he had broken his others.

"When I get out of this, you all will pay for doing this to me!" He hissed out, now bearing his sharp teeth.

"HELP! HELP!" She screamed, now beating on the door.

"Sorry no can do human." Albedo laughed. His eyes widened in amazement as the beast began to pull on his chain and claw at it, trying to get free.

"I-I…" She began and then fell with a thud. The beast and Albedo both stopped.

"Stupid, worthless human! Must I do everything myself!" Albedo yelled in anger! He then opened the door to the cage and walked over to Cassie. He then began roughly smacking her on the face trying to wake her up!

"S-stop!" Cassie gasped, weakly waking up and looking around.

"Then wake up your worthless being! I need to AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed as the alien tugged hard on his chain and made a slash for him. Albedo then ran out of the cage, locked the door, and out of the laboratory for the moment! Cassie weakly rubbed her face and then heard a deep, but gentle voice.

"Are you injured?"

Cassie spun around and looked at the alien, gently backing away towards the door. He remained seated on the ground and looked at her again.

"Are you injured human?" came another telepathic question. Cassie stared at him in complete horror and fear.

"Y-Yes, he hit me in the face." She whispered weakly.

"Come here."

"N-No way! I don't trust you!"

"Well then you won't have anyone to clean your wounds. For now, you are trapped in here and so am I." The beast replied.

"I will take my chances." She said, weakly laying on the cold ground.

Meanwhile….

"WHERE IS CASSIE?!" Gena demanded, picking Albedo up and almost squeezing him to death!

"How should I know?!"

"She was last seen in this part of headquarters!" Rachel growled.

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"If you are lying to me I will…" At that moment, Gena powered up, but Rachel stopped her.

"Easy Gena! It's alright. We'll find her. Let's search the lab!"

"No! You are forbidden to…"

"Forbidden to what?!" Rachel hissed.

"Alright alright. Here is the key. I'm going on break." Albedo huffed in defeat. Gena roughly dropped him on the ground and with that, the girls ran up to the lab and saw Cassie weakly lying on the floor in the cage with the monster.

"CASSIE!" Gena screeched.

"Shhhh! Don't make any sudden moves! If he is savage, he'll kill her!" Rachel added. Hearing their voices, Cassie gently leaned up on the door to see them, but she was too tired to get up.

"You are not well young one." The beast whispered, now standing up and walking nearer to her. He reached for her, but she was barely out of his reach because of his chain. "Come here."

"N-No!"

"I won't bite." He chuckled. "And I will make you a deal. If you trust me and let me see to your wounds, I will show you whether or not I am Vilgon."

"Vilgon? The real Vilgon?! No one except Ben has met him!"

"Well, you can only tell if I have the birthmark." He smiled, cocking an eyebrow. He then laid back on the floor and motioned for her to come. "Come and see for yourself."

"CASSIE DON'T GO!"

"HE COULD KILL YOU!" Rachel added.

But Cassie's curiosity got the best of her. She began to walk towards the alien and he crossed his legs at the ankle, getting comfortable.

"Are you sure you trust me?" He said in amusement.

"Y-Yes and no." Cassie whispered.

"Come young one," He said, now beckoning her with his index finger.

"He's gonna eat her!" Rachel panicked.

"No please don't go to him Cassie!" Gena screamed.

Once Cassie was close, he motioned for her to sit on his upper thighs. Once she did, he placed his head back on his folded arms behind his head.

"Go ahead." He whispered.

"Do what?"

"Lift my shirt young human. Only then can you see if I have the birthmark." He said softly. She stared deeply into his eyes and then gently began lifting his shirt. Once she got to his abs, she saw a large clawmark in the shape of a birthmark. Her eyes widened in amazement.

"V-V-VILMMMMMMMMMMMMM!" Cassie stopped as he placed a clawed hand on her face.

"Shhhh, I revealed this to you because of your courage. I will not reveal it to anyone else." He said softly. He then gave his arm a hug tug and broke the last chain.

"HE'S FREE!" Rachel panicked.

"CASSIE RUN!"

"So your name is Cassie young one?" He whispered.

"Yes Sir." She said respectfully. He chuckled and then began gently wiping the blood from her face from the small cuts with his hand and a piece of his shirt. She then felt him shift his thighs, signaling for her to get up. Once she did, he stood and helped her up.

"Do not fear. We will see each other again one day." He said, now gently running a claw down her face. He then turned to the door and with a huge swift kick the door was flat on the floor!

Gena and Rachel were ready to fight, but he jumped over their heads and took off deep into the base!

"What on Earth?!"

"Don't worry! I'm sure they will catch him. Right now, we have to see about Cassie!" Rachel exclaimed. Cassie slowly came out and wrapped her arms around them.

"Honey, let's get you home!" Gena said, kissing her cheek.

"Who was that?!" Rachel asked.

"Rachel, it was…it was…a friend." Cassie smiled.

* * *

 **guestsurprise: Vilgon is a mystery. I hope you all liked this story! Just a thought I had!**

 **newbienovelistRD: He certainly is!**


End file.
